One and only
by KlaineMellarkGranger
Summary: Kurt and Blaine lost touch after kindergarten...but what happens whem they meet again, KLAINE ONESHOT


**One and only**

Kurt was a quiet boy; he sat at the back of glee club every day, thinking about his past thinking about kindergarten and his best friend, Blaine Anderson.

Kurt had never had a real Best friend after Blaine, sure there was Mercedes and Rachel, but he didn't love them like he loved Blaine.

But Kurt lost touch with Blaine ages ago, before his mom died. So why did Kurt feel like something good was going to happen on that day at school, when Kurt walked into glee club that day, there was a very handsome, dark haired boy, looking at Kurt.

**_THE PAST_**

Mr Shue started the club by writing on the bored, THE PAST. "So kids, what memories do you have of the past?"

"My Brother and sister"

"Lord Tubbington being born"

"Beth" Quinn and Puck both said at the same time.

"Kurt what about you?"

"Wait Kurt?" the new kid asked "as in Kurt Hummel, I thought I knew that face"

"Umm, nice to meet you to, one sec, Mr Shue, the past? Really… I mean both me and Finn will be thinking of is our parents death, well if Finn can remember it, Right anyway, how on EARTH do you know my name new kid?"

"Blaine, Blaine Anderson, Awww Kurtie pie don't remember me" Blaine Frowned

"BLAINE!" Kurt Ran up to his oldest friend and hugged him "I have missed you"

"I have missed you too"

"Mr S, can we be excused please?"

"Sure Kurt"

Kurt Grabbed hold of Blaine's hand and took him to his car, all the way he was thinking of question to ask Blaine _how have you been?, do you have a girlfriend?, Why are you here, at McKinley?_

Before Kurt could ask any of those question's, Blaine had started screaming like at little girl, _he had found Kurt, the love of his life, the boy he dreams of marrying – no Blaine, Kurt is NOT gay, he must have a girlfriend, that girl he was sitting with, the Blonde one, that is her, it must be. _Blaine looked at Kurt, he was wearing Black Skinny jeans, with a white fitted jumper and a shirt, he looked hot, his hips looked amazing, his Skinny Jeans-

"Blaine, are you OK?"

"Umm yeah, what is your Girlfriends name?"

"Girlfriend?"

"The girl you were with, the blonde girl."

"Brittney, no Blaine I am gay, with a capital G, though Brit is my ex, but you must have a girlfriend, I mean if you was gay, I would-" Kurt was cut off when Blaine's lips hit Kurt's, Kurt put his arms around Blaine's neck and Blaine Put his around Kurt's waist. The two boys carried on kissing for what felt like hours, when they went up for air Kurt Said "- Kiss you" and the boys kissed once more.

Kurt and Blaine walked back into the choir room, hand in hand, Blaine said "Mr Shue, I would like to sing my audition song, it is for my Boyfriend, Kurt" Everyone looked at Kurt who blushed "this song was our favourite song, we used to sing it together at kindergarten, and I love it, almost as much as I love you"

Blaine Got his Guitar off the stand and Started playing, when the first few notes had been played Kurt knew the song, and recognised it as he favourite song.

_It's a little bit funny,_

_This feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can_

_Easily hide_

_I don't have much money,_

_But boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house_

_Where we both could live_

Kurt jumped the memory of the song, he and Blaine used to sing it to the others at kindergarten, and Kurt had not been able to sing it again after he lost touch with Blaine, because he always used to burst out in tears

_So excuse me forgetting,_

_But these things I do_

_See I've forgotten if_

_They're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is_

_What I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes_

_I've ever seen_

Blaine at this point had put down his guitar and had carried Kurt, Bridal style to the middle of the room, where Kurt was released. Blaine smiled at his new boyfriend who started singing with him, _Blaine's NEW boyfriend, Kurt Hummel, the love of his love, his best friend, his childhood sweetheart._

_And you can tell everybody_

_This is your song_

_It may be quite simple,_

_But now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind,_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is_

_Now you're in the world_

Kurt took over this part as a solo; Whilst Blaine listened to His boyfriend's angelic voice that he had not heard in years.

_If I was a sculptor, but then again no_

_Or a boy who makes potions_

_In a traveling show_

_I know it's not much,_

_But it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song,_

_And this one's for you_

They both started singing again, but by this point most of the glee club had joined them and were singing with them. Well apart from Puck, who was sitting there on the edge of tears, after another tearful Kurt solo.

_And you can tell everybody _

_This is your song_

_It may be quite simple,_

_But now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind,_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is_

_Now you're in the world_

Mr. Shue clapped as Kurt's arms flew over Blaine shoulders, they kissed quickly. "I am so glad I found you, your my one and only love" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear followed by a longer deeper kiss and the faint sound of people wolf-whistling and cooing in the background

_**FIN**_

_**A.N. so? Did you like it, please say did, don't be afraid to tell me what I did wrong, I won't mind, it will just help me for my next fic, please review, it is my air, if you don't review I will die!**_

_**Song used- Your song by Elton John/Ellie Goulding**_


End file.
